


By Moonshine

by OnceAndFloral



Series: Faerie Gold [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dancing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oneshot, Panicking, Pining Michael, Sickness, fae mythology, faerie!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Fae magic can be complicated, and confusing. Michael just wanted to dance.





	By Moonshine

“I don't want to,” Jeremy whined, slouching back further into his beanbag. 

“Come on you nerd, you love dancing!” Michael grinned from the other side of the room with the stereo, nodding along to the Caravan Palace playing through the speakers. “Aren't fae supposed to like it in general?”

“Yea, but not with other people!” He dragged his hands through his hair. “What if I step on their feet or something?!”

“That's an irrational fear and you know it.” Michael jogged over, grabbing Jeremy's hands. Chills rushed up Michael's arms as soon as he came into contact with his skin. “I'm not going to judge you dude, I'm just trying to show you a good time!”

Jeremy allowed Michael to pull him up. He nervously brushed back some of the lilacs, eyes shifting around the room. “You're really not going to make fun of me?”

“If anything, you're going to be making fun of me,” Michael smirked. He laced his fingers together with Jeremy's. Michael could feel subtle bits of magic rolling off his best friend in waves, enough that he could hear wind whistling in his ears and that same tingling feeling in his spine intensify. This happened a lot when Jeremy was anxious.

He gripped Michael's hand a bit tighter. “I don't know how to dance with someone else.”

“Just do what feels right, as long as you don't step on my toes.”

Jeremy laughed. The wind in Michael's ears died away but his heart started beating faster. He spun Jeremy around, smirking at the surprised squeal he let out. “Dude!”

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” Michael nudged his shin with his foot. 

“Only my trust in you, asshole.” Jeremy yanked Michael closer until their chests were almost pressed flush together. The shit-eating grin melted off Michael's face as his heart started pounding even faster. “How does that feel?”

“I… um, it's…” Jesus Michael, get your shit together. A familiarly sweet fragrance washed over him, stripping him down to a bumbling mess. Fucking _do something_.

He dipped Jeremy back, earning another giggling shriek. Things clicked back into place. 

“Michael, you assfuck!”

“Watch your fucking language, Jeremiah!” Michael gasped in mock offense. He let the sound of the music take over his senses instead of the smell of flowers, leaning down until his face was inches away from Jeremy's. “I thought faeries were supposed to be classy.”

Jeremy's eyes glazed over. Shit. Michael panicked for a moment, slowly pulling Jeremy back up to standing. He was limp in Michael's arms, more waves of magic rolling off of him and settling like a heavy weight in Michael's stomach. “Jeremy?” No response. “Shit, come back, buddy.”

Did Michael just break his best friend? Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was about to set Jeremy down on a beanbag chair when he blinked a couple times, the faraway look fading from his eyes. “M-Michael?”

“Jesus, dude, you scared me.” Michael let go of the breath he had been holding. Jeremy frowned, one hand going to his forehead.

“I think…” He let out a shaky breath. “I'm kind of dizzy.”

“Do you need to sit down?” 

Jeremy shook his head slowly. “Just give me a couple seconds.”

Michael could still feel the magic that had settled in his gut, dense and sour. It was a bit strange it hadn't faded away yet, but it wasn't the first time it had happened and Jeremy was more important. 

“What just happened?” Michael asked.

“I don't know. I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? You worried me but you didn't do that in purpose.”

Jeremy frowned. “I just feel like I should say it. Like something bad is going to happen.”

“Let's just sit down and watch Netflix for a while dude.” Michael nudged him.

“I guess.”

* * *

Michael closed his eyes, trying to will away the heat blazing under his skin. He felt like his organs were turning to acid and trying to burn away his skin from the inside. The closest thing he had to comfort was the familiar blankets of his bed.

“Do you need anything?” Jeremy sounded quiet, scared. 

“Yea, I'm-” Michael paused to wait for the sudden flux of heat to pass over him. “I'm doin’ great.”

Something blissfully cool pressed up against Michael's forehead. “I think you've got a fever.”

“Yea. Yea, that might be a possibility.” He took slow, deep breaths. “I think my insides are trying to kill me.”

Michael heard Jeremy's soft laughter. “I think that bit might be an overreaction.”

“How dare you invalidate my pain.” Michael slowly opened his eyes again. The world was too bright, too sparkly. Jeremy was leaning over him with a hand pressed to Michael's forehead, the muted and pastel colors of his clothes a welcomed reprieve from the all-too-muchness of everything else.

“What even caused this?” Jeremy frowned. “It's not flu season.”

“The government, Jeremy. It's always the government.” Jeremy didn't seem to appreciate this joke. He was looking down at Michael with concern written across his features.

He tugged at the hem of Michael's hoodie. “Let's get this off of you before you overheat.”

Michael groaned and lifted up his arms. “'m too tired.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “You're just a big baby.” He tugged Michael's hoodie up over his head, tossing it to some corner of the room. “I'm going to go get you something to drink, okay? Are you going to be good?”

“I'll be fine.” Michael sank back further into the pillows beneath him. “You're just going to a different room for a couple minutes, not forcing me to fend for myself.”

Jeremy nodded, disappearing from the room silently. Michael let out a huge breath.

His limbs felt heavy, like his blood had been replaced with some kind of sludge. Now that Jeremy was gone, everything was painfully glaring in his eyes. He'd never felt like this before, normally his illnesses were fairly mild. Nothing like this too hot, heavy, sour and bright sickness.

Michael barely noticed Jeremy coming back in until he placed an ice pack on Michael's forehead. He flinched at the drastic contrast in temperature. “Jesus, dude, warn me next time.”

“Sorry. I just thought you'd want that as soon as possible.” Jeremy pressed a thermos into Michael's hands. “I didn't know what else to use as a container so…”

“It's fine. I'm just glad you're taking care of me.”

“Sounds pretty gay.”

“We are pretty gay.”

Michael's heart fluttered at the tiny smile that crossed Jeremy's face. Apparently his body didn't appreciate that, as Michael burst into a coughing fit.

“Shit,” Jeremy mumbled, one hand going to rub slow circles into Michael's back.

“Don't you have some kind of spell to fix this shit?” Michael asked between coughs.

“Yea, but I don't want to…” Jeremy didn't need to say anything else for Michael to understand what he meant. He didn't want to mess up and hurt Michael. The poor guy had no confidence in himself.

“You're okay,” Michael muttered. “You're doing your best.”

“Let's just… watch a movie, okay? Tell me if you need something.”

Jeremy grabbed the laptop from the desk, snuggling up to Michael’s side. His cool skin was honestly a fucking godsend. He sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Jeremy.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked as he pulled up the Netflix page.

Michael nodded slowly. “I’m just really hot and you feel nice. No homo.”

“I can’t believe _you’re_ the one saying that.” He scanned the pages of movies. “What do you want to watch?”

“Live action Beauty and the Beast.” 

Jeremy blinked. “Oh shit, that’s on here?”

“Yea, they just put it up a little bit ago.”

Moments later, the movie was pulled up and Michael and Jeremy were resting their heads against each other. Michael may have felt like shit, but Jeremy made it a little bit better. 

As the movie went on, Michael only got worse. His hands were trembling, his temperature had spiked again and the whole world was blurry. Jeremy had Michael’s hands clasped between his, an expression somewhere between fear and concern taking over his face.

“Michael, this isn’t good,” He whispered. “I think we should call someone.”

“Who would we call?” Michael’s voice sounded scratchy and hoarse, like he’d been gargling nails. “It’s not-it’s not hospital worthy yet.”

Jeremy chewed on his lip. “Listen, Michael, I was thinking…”

“Well, stop, you overthink things a lot.” Michael had meant it as a joke, but Jeremy wasn’t laughing. “What is it?”

“When we were dancing the other day…” Jeremy stopped as Michael groaned.

“Dude, I didn’t get sick because I danced with you.”

His fingertips dug into Michael’s hands by a fraction. “I… Michael, it’s just that… When people dance when faeries in fairy rings they usually end up d-dying.”

Michael was silent for a couple moments. “We were in my room, not some ring of mushrooms in a forest.”

“But magic isn’t…” Jeremy lifted one of his hands to Michael’s face and ran a thumb under his eye. His hand felt like ice compared to the heat under Michael’s skin. “It’s not predictable and I’m afraid I hurt you.”

“Don’t worry, Jeremy.” Michael swung his legs out of bed, ignoring the wave of dizziness and the noise of protest Jeremy made. “I’m feeling better anyways.”

“No, wait, don’t-!”

Michael stood up. Black spots pricked at his vision, knees going weak and wobbly. Jeremy was at his side in an instant. “Please sit back down, forget I said anything, we can just watch the movie again.”

Everything was spinning. Fuck, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Michael was suddenly on the floor, but he didn’t remember the trip there. Someone was gripping his shoulders.

“Michael?” Jeremy’s voice sounded choked with tears. “What’s wrong?”

Michael tried to blink away the black spots. Things were rushing past his head faster than he could catch them.

“Say something, please!” Jeremy sounded far away. Michael wanted to reach out to him but everything just felt so _heavy_. “Michael!”

Michael was pretty sure he was dying. This was where it ended for him, on his bedroom floor with Jeremy sobbing over him. It felt kind of strange, like Michael was slowly drifting away from his body, only attached to it by a quickly fraying tether. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t feel anything towards his death. He could still feel Jeremy’s hands wrapped around his. That was all he could feel besides the heaviness weighing down his limbs, and even that was fading away. He was okay with this.

Something started burning in his palm, like someone was holding a flame to his skin. He lied, he wasn’t okay with this. Michael gasped. It was painful, painful, painful. He wanted it to stop, just get it over with. Death would be better than this.

“Michael!”

He pried open his eyes. His mother was leaning over him, worrying at her bottom lip. “What-” Michael flinched. His throat felt like someone had torn at it from the inside. “What happened?”

“Jeremy came and got me.” She nodded to the corner where Jeremy was huddled up, pale violet-color tears running down his face. Why was he so far away?

Michael looked down at his hand where something was still searing into his skin. Oh. One of the antique iron skeleton keys his mother used as decoration in her room was pressed into his palm. Looks like his illness had been fae magic related after all.

“You okay sweetie?” His mother asked gently. 

“I think so…” His eyes drifted back to the shaking boy in the corner. “Can I talk to Jeremy for a bit?”

She nodded, quickly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Jeremy flinched at the noise, curling in on himself.

“Hey there buddy,” Michael said gently, inching closer. Jeremy hid his face behind his knees in response. “See, I’m really all better now. No fainting.”

“But you could have… I actually hurt you.” Torn up lilac blossoms drifted down to the floor from between Jeremy’s fingers. “You shouldn’t hang out with me.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Michael made sure to toss the iron key to the other side of the room before taking one of Jeremy’s hand. “None of us knew that would happen. You just need to figure out how to get your magic shit under control.”

More beaten petals drifted down. Michael’s heart broke a little bit. “Jeremy, did you do that?”

“I-I’m sorry, I just got nervous.”

“Doesn’t it hurt to… y’know, tear out flowers growing from your skin?”

“It’s fine,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael sighed, wrapping his arms around Jeremy and pulling him closer. “I’ve forgiven you already, you know that right?”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Hey, you didn’t mean to dude. Maybe we’ll just lay off the dancing for a little while.”

It took him a couple moments to realize that Jeremy was shaking because he was laughing. “I guess so.”

“Do you want to finish that movie now that I’m not sick?”

Jeremy stared at the ripped up blossoms on the floor. He looked back to Michael and smiled. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yea. That sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is why no one should give me access to fae mythology.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! Catch me on tumblr as squip-grandma . Feel free to send me asks about this au.


End file.
